Silverweed's Nightmare
by Fox Teen
Summary: Silverweed has a terrible dream and it's Fiver's turn to make him feel better.


Silverweed looked around him. Darkness. Except for red eyes that looked down on him. They eyes of Woundwort. They looked down on him saying You shall come back to me, Silverweed. Your freedom is mine. Your blood is mine to leak. Your life is for me to sell the Black Rabbit of Inle. Cowslip has longed for you to be a victim to me. I shall bring you back for running away. I will send everyone after you. This is a vision of tomorrow, Silverweed. You will lose the friends you love forever, and they will lose the one they love which is you.

And then a group of Efrafans hopped out of nowhere and began to chase him. He ran on a glowing path. That must be the path to leave, surely. He ran and ran and ran. Cowslip's insane face came to his sight. As big as Woundworts. He ran another way. Vervain's head just as big. He ran towards an open space. He felt like he was being picked up by his tail. He was being held by Woundwort. He was a giant. He opened his huge mouth preparing to swallow the young buck. He was being lowered closer and closer to the mouth.

"Help! Help!" he screamed. He twisted and turned over and over and over until someone pinned him to control him. He looked up and saw Fiver and burst into soft tears.

"What happened?" asked Fiver looking worried at his beloved friend.

"I had a horrible nightmare," sobbed Silverweed.

"How you about you tell about it?" said Fiver putting his arms over the crying silver buck.

Silverweed told him everything and he started crying again.

"Shh, shh" said Fiver. "It's alright. It's no vision of tomorrow. It was only a dream. Do you want to go out for a bit and look at the stars?"

"I would like that very much, Fiver," sniffed Silverweed.

They went outside the cool night. They went to the slope and lied down next to each other. The stars sparkled like never before.

"Which star is your favorite, Fiver?" asked Silverweed.

"I never get to look at them often," said Fiver. "I should say they are all equal."

"They look like the stars I always flew with in my dreams," said Silverweed.

"Could you tell me what that dream was?" said Fiver.

"I was in a meadow of roses in the middle of the night. I smelled them for a half hour. I lied down in a bed of them, when I heard a voice in the sky calling my name. it sounded so much like my mother. I hopped up and I was flying up. I was floating around with the stars."

The thought of that dream made him warm after feeling cold and shaky from that poisonous nightmare.

"I often look to stars wondering if little Pipkin's parents were watching over him," said Fiver. He was only a kitten when we took him in."

"The moon is also beautiful tonight," said Silverweed. "Do you think Frith is watching us tonight?"

"He probably is," said Fiver smiling. "He's protecting us from evil every day and night. He will let no harm come to you. Neither will we."

"But what if they force you to surrender?" said Silverweed. "Woundwort is powerful"

"Our hearts are more powerful than his," said Fiver getting up, "our love for everything and everyone is our strength of courage. Love is where courage comes from in the first place. Hazel helped Primrose escape Efrafa because he loves her. He stopped me from being flattened by a track monster because he lives me. We saved you from Efrafa because we love you."

Fiver meant to keep his feelings a secret, but it was too late head given himself away.

"I know," said Silverweed. "I see it in your mind."

"You cheat," laughed Fiver. And they tumbled over each other rolling down the hill and back up.

"So do you want go try get some sleep?" said Fiver.

Silverweed nodded with a sift smile.

"Keep thinking about those stars, and those roses," Fiver advised.

Back in his warm nest, Silverweed looked at Fiver who lay next to him.

"Goodnight, Fiver," said Silverweed. "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for," said Fiver. "Goodnight."

And as soon as Silverweed fell asleep, he was smelling sweet roses in a starry night again.


End file.
